


Derek Hale and His Very Annoying Sisters

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is annoyed, Hales are alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rainy Thursday evening, and Derek had just decided that he hated his sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale and His Very Annoying Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> Though it's not necessary information, Derek and Laura are twins. They're both seniors in high school.  
> Cora is younger, though her age isn't important.  
> Stiles is a sophomore.

It was a rainy Thursday evening, and Derek had just decided that he hated his sisters.

 

“Der-bear has a crush!” Laura shrieked, poking Derek in the sides and grinning at him. “Der-bear has a crush on a  _boy_.”

 

The tips of Derek's ears turned red, and he mumbled, “Shut up, Laura.” Her grin seemed to widen, and wow, Derek really wished he was related to anyone else, anyone else in the whole world-

 

“You were so obvious about it, too. It was disgusting,” Laura went on. “He was on the other side of the cafeteria, minding his own business, and you were gawking at him. Creep.”

 

“Did you see him smiling when Stiles caught his eye?” Cora spoke up, throwing an arm around Derek's shoulder. “It looked like he was in pain.”

 

Laura nodded seriously. “I didn't even know he knew how to smile. But of course, I've never seen him around a cute young guy with a nice mouth-”

 

“Laura!” Derek yelled, teeth lengthening into fangs. She didn't look fazed. In fact, she looked smug. “I don't have a crush on Stiles!”

 

Laura fake-gasped, clutching her chest dramatically. “Oh, baby boy, I didn't know I was upsetting you! If only you would have said something sooner.. I never meant to make you so angry, did I Cor?”

 

“Never,” Cora agreed, biting down a smile.

 

“Honestly, I was just under the impression that you liked that Stilinski kid, because you know, he and I get along so well..” And they did, Derek thought grimly. Laura and Stiles were closer than he and Stiles ever would be. “And he seemed to have an interest in you as well, but if I misinterpreted something..”

 

“Wait, what?” Derek said sharply, eyes widening. “Stiles likes me?”

 

“I believe he said that you're like sex on legs,” Cora replied, nodding. “So it's really a shame that you don't like him back.”

 

“Quite the shame. Hm, maybe I'll set him up with that Danny fellow. He's actually into guys, you know,” Laura said, and Derek knew what she was doing, he really, really shouldn't fall for it, but..

 

“I do like Stiles,” Derek admitted. His sisters pretended to look surprised. “But I've never actually talked to him, so it's kind of pointless.”

 

“Wow Derek, could you be any more confident in yourself?” Cora replied, bumping his hip with her own. “I'm sure he could talk enough for the two of you. All you have to do is say hi and he'll take it from there.”

 

“Besides,” Laura interrupted. “I'm sure he could do plenty of other things with his mouth. For example-”

 

“That's enough, Laura.”

-

Later, when Laura and Cora walk in on Derek and Stiles making out on the living room couch, they wish that they had never said anything to Derek at all.

 

(That wasn't entirely true, though. Seeing Derek smile more than one time per month was totally worth it.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr at stilesderekk :)


End file.
